Victim to a Psycopath
by FlamingRose11
Summary: An obvious lead to Red John sends Jane on a rampage for revenge leaving Lisbon in a worried mess after him. For once she has figured out what he hasn't in his emotional blindness. Jane is Red John's next victim.a bit of Jibson. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here's a Mentalist fanfic. Teresa Lisbon jsut reminded me too much of myself i had to write something on it. hope you like it! don't forget to read and review! :D**

"Jane! Jane answer your phone damnit!" I scream into the phone. This was the third time I had called him. Something was up. He would normally answer with his first name basis chipper voice just to piss me off knowing fully well, even if it were only him on the other line, I preferred Lisbon. It was less personal that way, and I didn't like to admit we had been through enough together to call each other by our first names. It was just something I didn't like. God! Why wasn't he answering?? I hung up promptly. He went for him. I could just tell. I thought about the conversation we had earlier in the week.

* * *

_"__Lisbon__, you have to let me go after him." _

_"No I don't Jane! You will follow orders and you will not go after him! He is a dangerous killer and you may have mind games but it doesn't work on psychopaths!" _

_"I don't think Red John is a psychopath."_

_"No, of course not. I mean everyone in their right mind wants to make an art form out of a murder scene." I snapped sarcastically. He paused and looked at me intently studying me. I hated it when he did that. _

_"You're upset." He stated. _

_"Huh. No shit Sherlock! Nice of you to notice." I snapped forcefully. I saw the slightest flinch, and it started to worry me. I lowered my voice a bit. _

_"Jane, I know what he did isn't easy for you to deal with," I said coming close to him, standing right in front of him so that only he could hear me. I knew Rigsby and Van Pelt were not far from the door and this was between me and Jane. "But revenge is not the answer." I searched his eyes, knowing he could read my eyes, imploring him not to do what he was impulsed to do. "I know revenge seems like the sweetest pie Jane, but I'm begging you not to go after the serial killer who ruined your life just out of vengeance. I know you're going to say that vengeance and justice are the same, but you have to understand they are not." I said. I didn't break eye contact with him the whole time. he searched my eyes with such an intensity, I wanted to turn away, but knew I couldn't. I couldn't back down now. Before he even began, I knew he wasn't going to comply. "I don't think Red John is a psychopath." He repeated, " I think I can handle him." I looked incredulously at him. _

_"Jane, you can't handle a murderer!" I said, "and this is where you're wrong. He has you fooled Jane. You are thinking of him as a god." _

_"No I'm not."_

_"yes! Yes you are! and don't you dare tell me otherwise!" I knew my voice had raised but he was infuriating. I just couldn't help it. _

_"This is what obsession does to you Jane,' I whispered so that only he could hear me, "It turns your mind around. It has you raising it on a pedestal. You must stop this. He's not a balanced person. You cannot go after him. I forbid you." _

_"You forbid me to do a lot of things, but yet you know I won't pay attention." He said quietly, "Why is that?"_ _"Let's say I learned to trust you." I said roughly. Another flinch. I was getting to him more than I thought I was_._ He searched my face. God again with the searching! Did it ever stop? "Are you worried about me Lisbon?" I threw my hands up in exasperation._

_"Yes! Yes I am Jane! And for good reason! You say you want to go after a serial killer though you know that you have a slim to none chance!" _

_"That's a risk I'm willing to take." He said flatly. _

_"well it's not a risk I'm willing to let you take!" I shouted. Shock seemed apparent on his face. I didn't know why. Him and his mentalist ways must have seen that one coming. We stood there staring at each other for the longest time. "I will stop him," he said firmly, "or I'll die trying." He finally broke eye contact with me and stormed out of my office._

* * *

This was the reason I knew he was after him. Not too long ago, Cho had gotten a location for his next victim. I swear Red John was doing this to torture Jane. His next victim was said to be killed in Jane's house. What Cho found odd was that Red john himself was the one who wrote it and put it on a website easily accessible to the public. Jane hurried out the door silently, so silently I hadn't noticed. I searched for him on the couch and asked Rigsby if he saw him when he went to the restroom. He said no. It then all clicked. Red John knew Jane's obsession for revenge. Jane was his next victim. Jane, blinded by anger and sorrow, had failed to notice the glitch in the whole too perfect plan. Lucky for his close to dead ass, I was still in my right mind and caught the obvious lure.

"Jane's gone. He won't answer his phone. He's after our killer. Time to go after him." I called to my team.

"Rigsby, Cho, come with me. Van Pelt, call the ambulance and tell them to come in five minutes to Jane's address. I have a feeling we're going to need it." I wasn't any mentalist, but I still had my gut feeling. "tell them to call you once they head to the scene. once they call you, head over there yourself. If there's not sign of a struggle, be careful, it may not have already started." I commanded as I grabbed keys and my gun. I tossed the keys to Cho.

"Drive," I said. We hurriedly got in the SUV and were off. I called him over and over again. I had to try, no matter how futile my attempts. After every phone call unanswered, I said a prayer. How ironic. Patrick Jane, the man who has no belief in any afterlife whatsoever was the jolt and life altering occurrence that had me praying with full sincerity again. I made a mental note to thank him for that if he was still alive. And then I'd tell him off.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: New chapter! i got a review that was begging me to continue, so here it is. thank you very much for taht. it really does help you guys. all you who write fan fiction know how much reviews help, so keep that in mind. I know it's short, but i willh ave many more up. i think. depends how long i decide to make this story.

* * *

I was blocks away from my house. I knew once I walked through the door my one thought would be killing Red John. At the moment though, my thoughts were turned to Lisbon. Obviously, with her worry and alertness, she would be after me right now. she probably was thinking that I had clouded judgment when coming to this and that note left in plain sight for me to see was obviously a lure for him to kill me. I knew this to be false. He wouldn't kill me. Not until he mentally tortured me first. Then maybe, just maybe, he'd kill me. That is, if I didn't slit his rotten throat first. Yes, I knew it was painfully obvious for it to be on the internet. Lisbon was probably thinking right now that her first theory was incorrect and that I did know he had made it painfully obvious for bait and that I was "walking to my death" as she would put it. She may be right, but as I had told her this afternoon, I was either going to kill him, or die trying. Huh. She was probably muttering under her breath right now about how she has to baby sit me like a mother hen. I pulled up to the two story modernly built house. It's architecture had been done so as to compliment the natural landscape, not overshadow it, just like my wife wanted it to be. The trees peeked out from behind the well built structure. Immediately I noticed the dark vehicle parked out in front of my house. He was here alright.

I opened the door quietly, hoping not to draw any attention to myself. For one second I doubted myself. Maybe that lure was false. Maybe he was killing some innocent person right now across the county while I spent my time here with a knife I picked up in the kitchen and heading up the stairs. Still, I go up anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!!! sorry it took me soo long but you know all about the whole school thing. and since i'm working it's even harder to update! ah! well here's some of it. i know it's short but i will come up with some more later. don't forget to read and review! more reviews the faster i will write this. this is ideal begging time since i am on break for school and i have season one of the mentalist to watch for inspiration; courtsy of Santa! yay! hehehehe. enjoy!**

**- Flaming Rose**

Always watching him like a mother hen. Why couldn't he follow procedure for once and stay out of trouble? It would get me out of a lot of jams I had been put in lately and I was sick of it. we parked a block away. We got out, and we silently made our way around the house. We hid in the trees and corners. I stayed close to the door in case the time came for me to go in. I didn't know what was happening. I didn't know who was inside. I didn't know who was dead or who was alive.

We sat quietly. I sat there, half hidden behind a potted plant. I could see into the house, but only in shadows, not distinct features or details. I sat there forever. I was nervous. I saw his small little car down the street. I knew he was here. It seemed like forever went by. There was nothing happening. I caught a glimpse of someone walking up the stairs with a kitchen knife. By the height and slow yet determined walk, I could already tell it was Jane. If he was given the opportunity to kill Red John, would he? Yes. That was a given. If he killed Red John, could I see him go off to jail? Maybe. It would be hard, but maybe. If you were the one who had to arrest him, would you? Yes. No, probably not. could I bring myself to do it if I had to? No, probably not. What if he was the one killed? What if he died? Would I be able to take it? The thought sent me praying again. The thought was pushed to the back of my mind. I couldn't think of that. I wouldn't allow myself to think of that. I looked through the window again and saw another figure coming from the other side of the house. It was quiet and barely noticeable. It wasn't Jane's tall and narrow figure. It was more muscular, more firm, and with a sort of mad man's stagger. The figure was cocky, and it knew Jane thought he was alone. This was Red John, and he was going in for the kill.

* * *

I walked up to my wife and I's past room. I could hardly remember what it was before the disaster. I walked in expecting to be met by the artist of the disturbing smiley face that had been painted with blood, but I saw no one. the room was empty and it was just me, the kitchen knife, the lonely mattress and the taunting smiley face that loomed above it. I had missed him again. Lisbon had been right after all. He was taunting and torturing me. I did give him too much credit. I had forgotten he was human. Yet something inside me still stirred. Someone so sick could not be anything but a monster. He couldn't be human. I walked slowly towards the wall until I was standing right in front of it. I slowly raised my hand up to be level with the wall and in one quick movement I sent the knife into the drywall. I stuck there like a marker on a map. I rested my head on the cool surface of the wall and the tears came slowly. They were not tears of sadness, torture, or relief. They were tears of anger and frustration. I had let him slip through my fingers once again. I heard a creaking. At first I passed it off as the creaking from the knife driving into the wall, but then I remembered. I knew that creaking. It was the third step before you got to the landing. I had made a mental note of skipping it when I came up here. I hadn't missed him. He had been here the whole time. He had been waiting for me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, Flaming Rose again. I know, i haven't updated in forever, but my goal is to get this out there before the end of the season soo... that means updates every day for you eager readers! can i get a hooray! anyways, i am sure i will continue my Lisbon/ Jane stories and I will continue writing for your pleasure and mine. well that's enough from me. Enjoy the chapter! don't forget to read and review! :)**

**~ FlamingRose**

"Boss," Cho Whispered. He had caught me staring after the stocky figure that swiftly ascended the steps and knew I had found who we were looking for, and if we didn't do something, Jane was a dead man. Then again, I didn't underestimate this guy, if he could be called as such. If we went into the house like a normal bust, Jane was definitely dead. Red john killed swiftly and silently, and when stuck between a rock and a hard place surrounded by cops, he always knew how to dig his way out untouched and without a trace left behind. I shook my head slowly. I watched as the figure disappeared upstairs. By the normal pattern of his killings, Red John hadn't seen me. He didn't know anything but Jane existed. He was focused. It was his one flaw that caused his first and only mistake so far. I was aiming for him to make another one, one that would get him caught. I moved slowly in front of the door and closer to Cho.

"Take Rigsby and Van Pelt with you inside the house through the back door. Don't go up the stairs until you've seen me go up." He nodded in a short punctual manner, asking no questions, the typical Cho. The good cop. "and Cho," I said, "be completely silent." He nodded and the three disappeared behind the house. I looked up to the second story and exhaled deeply. I checked the door. I slowly and silently opened it. I heard talking upstairs. Jane was using his mind games, I could tell, but I could also tell from the tone of Red John's raspy voice that they weren't working. Jane had about five, ten minutes left. That was it. I had to do something, but there was no way I could do it quick.

"Patrick Jane" I heard him say behind me. He had me trapped. I took deep and slow breaths. This was what I had been waiting for right? This was what I had hoped for. This was my chance. I had gone this far, I couldn't back down now. I slowly turned around to face him.

"Red john," I said simply, "how have you been?"

"Wonderful, and even better once I've finished with you." A Creepy smile spread over his face exposing his unnaturally straight and white teeth. He was taller than I had expected, but not by much. He was sturdy. Brunette, thinning brown hair. And sick. Sick in the mind. He had the glint of a person who had gone insane. Lisbon had been right. I cursed myself for it.

"Hmm…that line sounds cinematic. You come up with it all by yourself? Did you spend time preparing it? because I could've sworn it was in one of those James Bond movies. You know, the charming, swave and womanizing undercover agent?"

" James Bond is not a matter of importance," he growled.

"I think so. Hollywood thinks so."

"Are you going to stop being a smartass or do I have to silence you myself?" he snapped, caressing the blade of his knife. I swallowed. I was a dead man. I never believed Red John would ever have a chance to actually kill me. I always thought I was the smarter one and would be able to kill him and get out of the situation alive. Now I knew I was wrong. Since I had ruined him on TV, I had been his sole project. He wanted _me_ to bow before _him_. He wanted _me_ to beg for _his_ mercy. He took away everything I had. He had me lead a life of torture. He had me live in guilt. He killed tens upon tens of women just to tease me. All of his murders increased the friction that had grown between me and the team, between Lisbon and I so that he could get me alone. He had nearly succeeded. I didn't believe in God. Why would I believe in such baloney? But right at this moment in time, I was really wishing I had some kind of faith in something, because he had me pegged. I was going to die, and I was going to die alone, with no one by my side, probably not even the person who killed me. I had nothing left, but I was going to put a flaw in his plan. I was not going to beg. Not on my life or his for that matter.

"Alright Red John, I'll play your game. Tell me, what's your secret?"

He smiled, and the man who had killed my wife and child was laughing. It was a sadistic laughter, filled with malicious intentions. He shook his head and began to speak to me in a condescending manner.

"oh Patrick, you forget who I am. I am a man with many connections and many secrets. Connections I can waste all I want, but secrets? Naw. Those will go with me to the grave."

"You should already be in your grave, you demon." I spat. He cackled again.

"come on," I said smiling just for the heck of it, "what is it you do that keeps us all from catching you? What are your secrets?"

"haha. I'm not telling you."

"Why not?" I said, my voice raising a little bit. All was lost. It didn't matter to me whether or not I died or Red John noticed how mad I was at him. Let him know. I wasn't going down without a fight and he needed to know that. That was all that mattered to me. "you're a performer aren't you? So you should be thrilled to tell me, tell me the story, taking dramatic pauses at every turn of the plot. Why sacrifice such a pleasure?"

"Because, Mr. Jane, it's what you want."

"Then kill me. Get over with it. just try."

"I rather torture you a little more. I was hoping that spunky agent you've been working in such close quarters with would come down here, give me something else to kill and enjoy slowly, slowly, slowly. I'm sure her blood would look great around that neck of hers. And it would just _kill _you." He was smiling wider and wider with every word and every step in my direction until his face was right in front of me. "It's a pity though. She is a pretty gal. if she would go for me it would be even better. but she won't, too uptight, got some kind of rod up her ass about murder, so I'll have to settle for slitting her throat. " I couldn't take much anymore. My civil offhand ways were gone. I was never one to pick fights or to really get involved in any fist fight myself, but the way he spoke about Lisbon was too much. In one swift movement, I brought my fist to his face and my knee up to the bottom of his rib cage. Sure, I could have gone for something vital like the kidneys or the neck or something, but I decided to wear him out with pain, gasping for air, before I cut off his supply to finish him off for good. Yeah, the guy had a knife, but at that moment I could have cared less. I had Red John, and that was all I needed. All I needed was for him to feel at least a little bit of pain out of the large amount he deserved.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone. i elft you with some questions last time so hopefully this will answer some and leaveyou with even more! so enjoy and please review. reviews are what keep me going faster. i don't know how to get people to review more often, but i'm trying. so please. enjoy.**

**~FlamingRose**

I heard a raspy fight for air and another hit coming from the door open just a crack. I silently made my way up and peered through the door. I was surprised to see not Red John taking it out on Jane, but Jane attacking him like some animal. There was a primitive death glare in his face and I could tell he was going to finish him off if he got the chance. Red John wasn't going to go down though. No matter how much Jane fought, the outcome was obvious. Jane was a dead man. Unless I did something. But what, I wasn't sure. Red John was getting sloppy. He needed more adventure, and a narrow escape from the cops would be just the right dose of adventure. Plus, Jane had been getting too close. Something like his death, or even more scandalous, my unit's failure to save him, that would be three birds hit with one stone. The scary part was, Red John had the force, accuracy, and raw determination to accomplish such a feat. I heard one more blow, but this time it was Red John's fist making it's way to Jane's rib. He was now standing over a powerless Jane with no energy left. Red John took one more blow, this time with a blade. I saw Jane flinch, but I knew he would give me no other sign. He wouldn't give Red John the satisfaction of knowing how much he had hurt him. I had hesitated too long. He could be dead, alive, I wouldn't know unless I went in. I watched as Red John left my line of vision. I didn't run in until I had heard him leave down the steps that led to the den on the other side of the house.

I ran to Jane's side. He tried to stand up with such effort it pained me to see him fail. He couldn't lift himself any farther than off the floor, and even then it was barely. He was holding his side tightly.

"Jane!" I whispered urgently, "Jane, don't get up. It'll only make it worse." I looked at the side his hand was tightly clasped against. "let me see," I said softly. I kneeled down next to him and gently removed his hand to see the damage done. His hand was drenched in blood. I gasped in spite of myself. I put my hand to my mouth in shock and horror and my other hand to his side.

"Come on," I said, "we have to get you out of here." I took off my jacket in a hurry and put the fabric to his side.

"keep the pressure there, Jane. I'll help you up," I said offering him my bloodied hand.

"No, you have to get out of here. He'll be back in a matter of seconds."

"And what do you think is going to happen to you?" I said as I brought his face towards me, forcing him to look me in the eye. "You'll die here if I leave." He smiled grimly.

"maybe," he said, "but you're not going to die here. So go."

"I'm not leaving here without you," I said stubbornly trying not to let my frantic worry show.

"You've got that right," a raspy and sick voice said in my ear. In one swift movement Red John had me by the hair and had a knife poised at my neck.

* * *

I did nothing but stare helplessly at Lisbon, more scared than I had ever seen her. Well, actually the first time I ever saw her scared. I didn't like it either, not one bit. I moved her jacket from my side and kept my hand over it. I had to keep pressure on it or Lisbon would kill me herself. Grim humor I know, but everyone needs a bit of humor in dire situations. I slowly tried to get up, never tearing my eyes away from Red John. I had saved her life once, and that was pure luck. I didn't know that I could do it again, but I sure had to try. If it hadn't been for the pain in my side and the fear in her eyes, I would have laughed at myself. To think that a serial killer putting his knife to her throat would jolt me into realizing I was in love with this woman, this agent, my work partner, my best friend. It was ridiculous.

"Don't do that Patrick, it's not in your best interest," he sneered.

"Let her go," I demanded with as much strength as I could muster. I could feel the warm blood dripping from between my fingers. I was in too weak of a state for any rescue missions, but it was better than lying there on the ground. He reached into his pocket and produced a syringe. I thought the worst. Lethal injection, air bubbles in the bloodstream, perhaps mercury. There was no telling what Red John would do for just a little fun. He saw me eyeing the needle and laughed, low and raspy at first but growing into a low and demonic tone.

"Relax Mr. Jane,' he said, "it won't kill her. it will just make her tell me the truth, that way I can get out of here before her little SWAT team imitation gets here."

"But isn't that what you wanted, a show, a scandal, bragging rights?"

The words hadn't come from my mouth. Lisbon wasn't shaking as she said the words, much to Red John's dismay. I could tell by now she had collected herself and was playing with fire. Red John's face contorted in fury. How dare she speak when he hadn't bid her to? Easy, I thought, she's Lisbon, and she doesn't take anybody's crap.

"No," he said, "actually Nancy Drew you weren't part of the plan."

"So you made a mistake," I said straining on every word, but trying not to let him notice.

"no, it was jut a slight hiccup." He said begrudgingly.

"where I come from those are called mistakes," said Lisbon with evident ice on her tongue.

"If that's what you want to call it Teresa, then yes," he said with poison, "what I had planned was for you to find your beloved consultant dead, bloodied and scarred laying on that couch he loves so much. Only I was thinking of rearranging some furniture, maybe having the couch move to, oh your office? Don't you think that's a good proposition Teresa?"

"It's Agent Lisbon to you, you heartless filth," she muttered as she threw a hand up to make contact with his nose. As Red John brought his face forward I saw the small trickle of blood coming from his nose and obvious bruising. She must have broken was it. He mercilessly drove the needle into her arm and she inhaled sharply from the pain. I got on one knee to reach out to her. I was so close.

"Lisbon," I whispered to her, holding my hand out as best as I could. I must have been a sorry sight, but at this point, I didn't care. If only I could hold her, even if it was as little as a fingertip, it would be enough. She looked down at me and held her hand out as far as she could, leaning forward as much as she could from Red John's grip. She couldn't focus her eyes on me, and I was afraid she was slipping away from me.

* * *

"Lisbon," he whispered to me, holding out his hand. He was trying so hard it made me want to cry. I reached out to him with all my might, which was shrinking smaller and smaller as whatever Red John had injected me with took effect.

"How sweet," he sneered in my ear, "pity you will both die here, but what do you do?" he cackled. If only I could touch his outstretched fingertips…

My vision was getting blurry. The room was spinning out of control. What was this? Why was the smiley face on the wall twisting and turning in my mind? Why wouldn't it stay still?

"Jane," I whispered, "Jane, I'm feeling dizzy."

"Hold on Lisbon, just stay with me," he said, even though it was obvious he was fading himself. I was feeling queasy. Why did I have to stand up. I didn't want to stand up. I wanted to lay down. I wanted to there on the floor, there next to Jane. I wanted to be there, not here. If was going to die, I wanted to die in his arms, not in Red John's, with his constant jeering in my ear. After all, Jane was the one I loved. I hated myself for admitting it to myself now of all times, now when I'm about to die and Jane probably right after. Even with my spinning head I could see the great amount of blood he'd lost pooling underneath him. Heck, it was better now than never. I loved him. Now I just needed to tell him. How the hell was I going to do that?

"So, as I was sure I was going to have this little hiccup, the hiccup being you," he said as he pressed the cold blade closer to my neck, "I kept that injection on hand just in case. Do you have any idea what I injected you with Teresa?" I had no strength to respond. I just shook my head.

"No? why how disappointing. It's a truth serum Teresa."

Truth serum. Those only existed in books, didn't they? No, they didn't. damn. It was hard to acquire, but not impossible.

"truth…. Truth…."

"yes, a truth serum. Do you know why I chose this over lethal injection?" again I shook my head.

"Besides knocking you out if enough is put in your bloodstream, plus a little chemistry experiment I came up with myself," he said gleefully. Like he enjoyed this killing me slowly. Who was I kidding? Of course he did. Really Teresa? Did you forget who you were dealing with? He was so evil he probably ate puppies for breakfast. That was actually kind of funny in a dark way. If I could I would've laughed, but then again maybe I could. I was delirious enough.

"It forces you to tell the truth," he snarled in my ear. "So, where are your agents?"

I tried to keep my mouth shut. I heard Jane's voice coming to me, "Lisbon, you don't have to say anything." But I couldn't stay quiet. I had to. I had to….

"the back stairway," I whispered.

"What are their orders?" he spat. I kept my mouth shut. A searing pain went into my arm. I sucked in air as if it could cure me in a second's time. What was it this time? Acid? Any more and I would flop and writhe like a fish, maybe even scream. I had no doubt in my mind.

"Wait for me, then go inside." I said vaguely.

"that's not enough." Snarled, sending a cut across my neck, but not deep enough to kill me. still, I thought I was going to die, but I didn't. I was still here somehow. Barely, but still here.

"Teresa!" I heard Jane cry. I opened my eyes just wide enough to see him lunge forward. He was trying to reach me. I had to try too. I reached forward trying again with all my might. I felt his fingertips on mine. The familiar electric shock followed and then the familiar warm tenderness came afterwards. I felt red john pulling me back as he knocked Jane to the cold ground. He was taking me somewhere. The back staircase. he was going to take on my agents, just because he was bored, the termite. I didn't want to go to the back staircase. I wanted to stay here with Jane.

"Jane!" I cried, "Jane!" he couldn't move. I could tell he was close to giving up. He wasn't going to give up. Not on himself, not on me, not if I could help it.

"Patrick!" I screamed in desperation. I had never done that in my life, called him by his name, but I had to try. He looked up at me, and got up. He staggered toward me but he just wasn't fast enough. That scream had taken it all out of me. I couldn't fight Red John anymore. I was just there, limp in Red John's arms. Things were getting muffled. I couldn't hear things clearly. I heard what sounded like Cho calling out and I felt myself falling, falling to the ground. Someone had caught me. I didn't know who, but I did know I had to tell him now. I had to or I never would. All of the colors in the room were blurring together, the reds, the blues, the yellows, all of them. I couldn't see any lines, just blurs.

"Patrick,' I whispered, "Patrick,I love you." And all went black.

**So what did you think? let me know! your favorite part? please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**so here is another chapter. sorry it took so long! but here you are. :) enjoy! ~ FlamingRose**

"Teresa!" I cried. I reached out to her again. I had to try. Just one touch, that's all. I used what strength I had left to reach her. I could tell she did too. I had finally reached her. the familiar tingling was there. All at once I felt a sharp pain enter my chest. In a heartbeat I was on the cold ground, the wind knocked out of me, and Red John backing up quickly to the back staircase.

"Jane!" I heard her yell, "Jane!" I wanted to go to her, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. there was no way I could get up from this blow.

"Patrick!" she cried in desperation. Patrick? Had she ever used my first name? I took a deep breath and stood up, though my head was spinning and my vision was failing me. I took a few steps and stumbled. She had nothing left, no drive. This was the worst I had seen her and I didn't like it. It pained me more than the gash in my side. I kept staggering slowly towards Red John, hoping to reach her before she left completely. I didn't know what that last injection had been, but I knew it was nothing good.

"CBI!" Cho called from behind Red John with his gun drawn. Red John swung around with Lisbon obstructing his shot. His foot shot out towards Cho knocking him down the steps and tossed Lisbon to the side. I wasn't too far to catch her, but only to stagger down to the ground after doing so. I laid her down gently.

"Patrick," she whispered.

"I'm right here," I told her softly, stroking her hair, not that I could do much being in the state I was in.

"Patrick, I love you." She barely whispered to me, and then she was gone. Just like that. No warning, no chance to respond. I stroked her cheek with the back of my hand that wasn't stained with blood.

_Oh if only you knew Teresa Lisbon_ I thought. I had no power over my mouth to say anything. I was just in complete shock. She loved me. She looked like she was fading fast. Consciousness was already lost, but what about her life? was it far behind?

"Jane!" I looked up to be met by Van Pelt's worried face.

"Grace," I said weakly. She walked quickly towards me.

"The ambulance isn't far," she said. She looked at my pained face and down at Lisbon, her boss and mentor. Her eyes widened in shock and fear. She saw the injection site, not that it was hard to miss. It was already bruising and in the fight Lisbon had put out against Red John she had torn her sleeve. She felt for a pulse, and measured its strength anxiously.

"She's not dead Grace," I said softly, easing her mind. She exhaled in relief. She looked at me, at my side and her brow furrowed further in concern.

"Jane, lie down, you've lost way too much blood already. Don't make it worse." She gently guided me down next to Lisbon. She took her own jacket off and pressed it to my wound just as Lisbon had done before. I took shallow breaths not being able to manage much else.

"Just hold on, we'll get help for you. Hold on." I heard her say. Her voice was fading. I heard the ambulances coming closer. I heard men murmuring as they came up the steps, and no matter how much Grace had told me to hold on, I just couldn't anymore and everything was dark.

**sorry it was so short, but i have another one coming. maybe i will update twice in one day. :) don't forget to tell me all the things you liked or disliked. let me know what you think. :) **


End file.
